traitorskeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Alessandra (Alice) Warren
Alice hails from the outer provinces, specifically the city of Kios in Abdera. She has yet to state her full name and goes by Alice solely. She's primarily a fighter, relies on her sword and shield mostly, but has some amount of magic. She has healed people a few times with a blessing of some kind. In Session ???idont'rememberthedate she promised a mother that she would attempt to find her child, kidnapped by goblins, and upon irritation by the party told them that it was her promise only and didn't extend to them. In Session ???idon'trememberthedate she did in fact chase after the goblin carrying the child, and with the help of Markoris wound up helping rescue him and returned him to his mother. She used lay on hands on Max to keep him on his feet, the goblin to gain information and the last remaining points of it to bring the child back to consciousness. In Session ???idon'trememberthedate she and Markoris destroyed the entire goblin village behind their party in an effort to make their escape easier. Only Markoris and she know about that currently. During the fight against the wyvern and two cave giants afterwards, she cast Blessing on Alana, Ishaq and Tismora and lied to Max's face that she didn't know what had happened in the goblin village to cause such chaos when he saw it. She also used Lay On Hands on Talith and Cure Wounds on Alana, but otherwise took too long to get there from the goblin village to be of much use in the fight. In Session ???idon'trememberthedate she caught the first raft out of the escape route with a nat 20, simultaneously rescuing Ishaq from falling into the water in his attempt. She also stopped Markoris from falling off the rafts while they were heading downriver, and recognized Celia as someone she'd seen around the keep. During the ensuing fight with the basilisk she stayed in the cave until almost everyone was out before exiting. In Session ???idon'trememberthedate in the aftermath she and Markoris finally had a convo about the goblin village thing and also other things. Max also confronted her and Markoris about what had happened, and they both successfully lied to him that they were unaware of what exactly had happened. Seems like nobody will ever know. She also showed herself to be both familiar with and wary of Sky Knights. In Session 7/22/18 she recognized Ayleen, the Mayor of Thracien, immediately as well as knowing the murders that had happened to ensure her rise to power and did her best to defend Ishaq from her while also telling Ayleen she knew she was lying. In the camp afterwards she spoke to Ishaq about Ayleen some, bringing up her name and her Ayleen's use of it and her father's title as Jason Warren, Lord of the Long Knives in Kios in Abdera as a possible reason for Ayleen having already been aware of her. They ended it there, but others were listening. And that's All You Know About Alice.